


Telling The Team

by luke_the_duke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Terushima Yuuji, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_the_duke/pseuds/luke_the_duke
Summary: Yuuji, Ryuunosuke, and Chikara have been dating for six months now, the only problem is they haven't told their teams yet.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Terushima Yuuji, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	Telling The Team

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fanfic I've written in a long time so pardon any grammar that's incorrect.

“Yuuji it will be ok.”  
“What’s the worst that can happen?”  
His boyfriend’s gentle hands on either side of his shoulders calms him slightly but isn’t helping his nerves for today. He is going to tell both Karasuno, and Johzenji that the three of them had been dating for 6 months. “Oh, Bobata is going to kill me for not telling him.” He thinks.  
“I know but I’m nervous, your captain is terrifying.”  
The look he gets from both Chikara and Ryu would normally kill a man, but it only makes him want to pull them each in for a kiss, and he smiles at them. Ryu lightly punches his arm and Chikara kisses him on the cheeks.  
“Dude it will be ok.”  
“Ryu sweetie, that isn’t helpful.”  
“I am trying to cheer Yuuji up, he knows that.”  
Hearing his boyfriends continue to bicker helps the time pass faster on the walk to Karasuno from Johzenji. After what feels like hours, they finally reach the school and head towards the gym where the rest of the team is currently practicing, Yuuji had the day off from practice because the gym was being cleaned. They slow down as they get nearer to the gym.  
“Tanaka, Ennoshita, what are you two doing? Practice started 30 minuets ago.”  
Sawamura’s loud voice makes the three of them jump, he is standing by the door of the gym obviously irritated that Ryu and Chika were not at practice. Sugawara was standing at his side his arm on Sawamura’s bicep as he whispered something to the Karasuno captain. Ryu and Chika did not look as concerned as he probably did.  
“Boss! Just the crow we were looking for!”  
“Ryu don’t call Daichi a crow!”  
“Chika we ARE crows!”  
Yuuji could not see Chika’s face but he could feel his eyes rolling at Ryu’s comment. He felt a hand on his back rubbing up and down, he did not know which of his boyfriends it was, but he felt comforted by the gesture. He stepped forward towards Sawamura pushing his nerves down.  
“Can the three of us talk to everyone inside the gym preferably?”  
Sawamura and Sugawara looked at each other then to the team and finally back to the three boys in front of them. Sugawara’s voice is surprisingly calming.  
“Sure Terushima, that is totally ok. Come on inside.”  
He gently pulls Sawamura away from the three boys as they walk into the gym, the rest of the team stops practicing, coming over to see why Yuuji is there. Chika and Ryu both grabbing one of his hands and squeezing them.  
“Sup my dude’s, so Chika and I have something to tell you dudes.”  
“What Ryu is trying to say is we have been dating Yuuji here for a while and we wanted to tell you guys”  
As soon as Chika finished talking Nishinoya rushes over and starts jumping up and down with his hands-on Ryu’s shoulders, before speaking.  
“Tanaka bro that’s gay!”  
Azumane appearing from the back of the group of boys amassed at the door has the most deadpan look Yuuji has ever seen.  
“Nishi we are gay too.”  
Ryu and Chika burst into laughter and Yuuji soon follows and begins laughing with them. Thankful that their team took the news so well. Before Sugawara’s voice breaks through the laughter.  
“So how long have you been dating them Terushima?”  
“Uh about 6 months now, we wanted to tell you all sooner, but we just forgot to.”  
Nishinoya looks toward Ryu and his face drops, as do the rest of the teams faces. Sawamura and Sugawara look taken aback. They look to each other almost as if communicating without needing to speak. Then looking back to Chika and Ryu.  
“We understand being scared, but why wait so long?”  
For the first time since he arrived at Karasuno Yuuji opened his mouth to speak.  
“Because we did not want our relationship to get in the way if we played against each other in a tournament.”  
Sawamura smiled at the three of them.  
“Alright then. You three go on a date or something, as for the rest of you back to practice.”  
Yuuji feels a sense of relief wash over him as they leave the gym, hearing the various complaints directed at the captain and vice-captain. He is pulled into a kiss by Ryu as Chika starts to speak.  
“We told you Yuuji there wasn’t anything to worry about.”


End file.
